You're Shining
by Laur Jeevas
Summary: AU, based on "If We Ever Meet Again". Smuuuut. :D MattxCarys


Something felt right that night, Matt looked around the dimly lit club, and smiled, squeezing Carys' hand gently.  
>She smiled shyly in response, as Matt slowly tugged her towards the dance floor, where upon reaching it, he laid his hands on her hips as the next song seemed to seamlessly thump in over the previous one. Matt knew this song. He'd caught her singing to it.<br>She grinned. Carys loved this song, and she couldn't help falling into the rhythm and dancing along.  
>The song, along the time seemed to slow as Matt watched her every move.<p>

_I feel alive, now I can breathe again,  
>I call your name, my friend,<br>I'll hold you close; there's fire in my soul,  
>So run to me again.<em>

Her arms seemed to just loop around his neck as they danced together. He could only stare at her. Never, in their whole 'dating period', had he seen her look so beautiful. Her eyes shone brightly; her hair just seemed to swish that certain way...

_I feel you, I want you,  
>I know your touch is all I need,<br>I'm waiting, you're shining,  
>I feel you, I want you,<br>I know your touch is all I need,  
>I'm waiting, you're shining...<em>

Carys sang to him, her arms still around his neck, and he could only stare, moving along with her. She smiled, pulling his ear down so she could sing right in it.  
>He just took it all in, grinning lopsidedly; she was the one that was shining. It felt like they were the only ones there, lost in each other and the music. The world revolved around them, and them alone.<br>Matt couldn't help it. He backed her up against the wall of the dancefloor and kissed her deeply, his hands raking through her long, dark brown hair. He leant back from her a few moments later, and noticed a shine in her eyes; a shine he'd never seen before. She was the one that was shining.

Carys' heart was racing as she glanced over his emerald eyes, and she blushed. There was something about him she recognized; but from where? It couldn't have been the same orphanage they attended in Winchester. She ruled that theory out a long time ago.  
>But this moment, now, it wasn't the time to be dwelling upon if she knew him or not. It was the time for her to feel beautiful.<br>She leant in towards him, pulling him closer by the front of his shirt, and kissed him again.  
>But this kiss was different to any other time they'd kissed. There was more want,more heat, more passion, and there was something else there, something neither of them could figure out.<br>The kisses were searing, their touch, hot, and when she pulled away to look at him again, he swore he could see desire in those eyes.  
>Matt's hands slipped onto her hips as she swayed them again, and he started placing sleepy kisses on her neck. Carys had to bite down on her lip to stop herself moaning. No one had ever gotten her this het up from merely kissing her.<p>

"Let's go back to my place." he whispered hotly in her ear, nibbling her ear as he did so. She nodded and turned back around to face him, eyes lidded.

–

The time between them leaving the club, and getting back to Matt's flat seemed to fly. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, and as he locked the door behind him, he pulled her in for another keep kiss, backing her up against the wall, his hands raking across her body, and his lips barely leaving hers.  
>Suddenly, Matt grabbed her legs and wrapped them around him, pulling away to look at her for a minute "You're beautiful."<p>

"You're not too bad yourself," she blushed in response, pulling him closer to her again, and kissing him gently "Not bad at all."

Matt smirked and licked down her neck, receiving a a soft groan of pleasure in return. Matt bit down on his lip...he'd been with girls before, but never ever had a single moan turned him on so much before.

He couldn't help himself. Pulling Carys tighter around him and kissing her wildly, he made his way down the hall and into his room, never breaking the kiss.  
>Carys couldn't lie. She loved every second of it, and as Matt threw her onto the bed, she looked up at him with lusty, lidded hazel eyes, biting down on her lip. Matt's jaw dropped slightly as her hair seemed to just fall over her shoulder.<br>Her beauty was intoxicating to Matt, and with every blink, the background seemed to just fade, and it was only her; she was the most important thing to him at that present moment. Matt fell forward on top of her, pinning her arms above her head and kissing her feverishly, wanting to touch every inch of her. The redhead groaned as she arched up into him, and he broke the kiss to look down at her, with a wicked smirk.

"You're bad."

"And you're not?" she smirked right back at him, slightly breathless, her breath hitching as he let out a chuckle.

"Not as bad as you."

Carys cocked her head, before flipping him onto his back and sitting on top of him "So you say."

Matt grinned again, holding onto her hips and grinding up into her, Carys moaning again, this time louder, and she couldn't help her fingers tangling and pulling at his hair. Matt himself let out a groan as he gripped her hips tighter, flipping them over again, so now Carys was on her back.

"Jesus Christ, Matt!" she let out a long moan, having finally had enough of his clothes. She clawed at his shirt feverishly, tugging it over his head. Matt just grinned and pulled her up to him so he could kiss her, whilst undressing her.  
>Cold fingers trailed over searing hot skin, as Matt grazed his hands over her hips after the last of their clothes were shrugged to the ground. They kissed again; their lips meeting in a scorching display of passion, both of them trying to fight for dominance. Carys pulled him down so she could face him, before nibbling on Matt's ear, causing him to moan out.<p>

"Fuck me."

Her blunt request caused Matt to double-take, and when he did, he certainly didn't regret it. Lying underneath him, her hazel eyes were glazed over, and he felt something in his stomach that made him stop.  
>Matt had now realised, there was more to this than he first thought. This wasn't just sex...somewhere along the line, from meeting her three months ago, and to that present moment in time, Matt Jeevas had fallen in love.<br>And frankly, it was one of the best things he'd ever done.

As for Carys, who was looking up at the redhead mystified, she blinked once; twice and gulped back the butterflies that were occupying her stomach, realisation suddenly dawned upon her.  
>Like Matt, she too, had finally fallen in love. The mood suddenly changed, as Matt went in for another kiss, a kiss much more tender than the last, and Carys kissed him back, her hand resting on his cheek as she leant up him.<br>Simultaneously, they both decided against slow and sappy, and again, Carys flipped them both over, so Matt was on his back again, as she teased him.

The redhead bit down on his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, and Carys snickered, leaning down to nibble at his neck, as she slipped him inside.  
>The moan that came from Matt was almost animal-like, and he held onto her hips tightly as he fought to regain his composure, not sure how much of her teasing he could stand. He couldn't understand how...how she could be so beautiful, but so evil. A paradox in herself.<br>But Matt...Matt couldn't bear it, and pulled her down to him, growling in her ear "Get on your hands and knees."

When Carys looked back, as Matt had her bent over his bed, she realised her hips would be more than a little sore after this. She groaned out as he thrust into her, his rhythm speeding up considerably. Carys herself wasn't sure how long she'd last, and as she looked back at Matt, she wasn't sure if he would last much longer.  
>The look on his face brought her closer to her climax; the way his mouth hung open slightly, and the look of both concentration and pure pleasure on his face, before again, he changed position.<br>She didn't mind the constant changing. It made things a little more exciting, and now...now that she was on her back, and her legs over his shoulders, she couldn't help the moans falling from her lips.

"Matt...fuck..." she gasped out as Matt increased his pace; between his fast pace, and the look on her face, she could feel herself about to lose it, her climax approaching faster, until she finally came, letting out a long, drawn-out moan of his name.  
>And after a few more thrusts, Matt too let out a guttural moan of her name, along with a few profanities as he plunged as far into her as he could, as he too came.<p>

–

They laid there together for a while afterwards,  
>Matt smiled to himself, tugging Carys a little closer to him, as he pulled the covers around him, unaware of how much time had passed, until Mello poked his head in.<p>

"Evening." the blonde snickered, looking over the scene. Matt looked up, Carys now sleeping soundly "Fun night?"

Matt simply smirked "Beyond my wildest dreams."


End file.
